I'd Give My Heart, Gladly
by Darrensaurio
Summary: Kurt acaba de terminar con una relación de un año, y es arrastrado por las chicas a unas vacaciones inesperadas. No sabe cómo terminó en el Hotel Anderson, pero sabe que tuvo que ver con Sebastian y Rachel conspirando. Ahora, por culpa de todos ellos, no puede sacarse al hijo del dueño de su mente, pero este no parece tener ningún interés en él.


**Tururu, ¿Cómo están, corazones? prometo actualizar mis otras historias pronto, pero por ahora, tengan este pequeño AU que espero les haga sonreír. Básicamente, Kurt y Blaine nunca se conocieron en la escuela, tomaron caminos separados, Sebastian no es tan malo y es buen amigo de ambos. Y esta historia consiste en mucha diversión/amistad Kurt + Las chicas, Kurt/Sebastian y Klaine :'D**

**La canción que Blaine canta en la fiesta es The Girl From Ipanema de Frank Sinatra, canción en la que está inspirada esta historia. Y este es Leo (**(http) : (/)(/) bit . ly / P6iXOL**) sólo quiten los paréntesis/espacios. Cuando vean un número entre paréntesis, al final de la historia hay una foto del atuendo que Kurt o Blaine está usando por si quieren ver lo que yo veía c: **

* * *

**I'd Give My Heart Gladly**

* * *

_Traza un mapa, busca un camino, toma un respiro_

_Y corre._

"_And run" – He is We_

* * *

No tiene idea de cómo pasó, cómo de repente se encuentra en medio de un grupo de chicas (_mujeres_, su mente suple, pero no realmente. No lo cree cuando las ve a todas juntas) hablar sobre el bien que el sol le haría a su piel y cuánto necesitaba unas vacaciones.

Claro que lo sabe, pero no lo entiende. En un segundo se encuentra hablando con Rachel sobre cómo terminó con Matt y al otro está en una "Sesión de Emergencia" en Skype con las chicas que se golpea en la cabeza por haber ignorado en un quince por ciento, porque fue suficiente para darse cuenta que había aceptado a la locura de tomar un tiempo de su trabajo para viajar. Y Kurt no tiene una máquina del tiempo con la cuál revertir toda esa locura, no importa cuántas veces Brittany le ofrezca la suya.

Pero… aún así. Kurt no es un hombre hecho para ambientes cálidos.

Kurt podría haber jurado que la mujer a cargo le estaba dando miradas raras al verlo siendo el único hombre entre seis mujeres. Suelta una risita para sus adentros. ¿Realmente se ha hecho menos obvio? Mira lo que lleva puesto. **(1)**

Realmente es más… ¿Masculino? Que lo que solía usar. Pasa una mano por su chaqueta, sintiendo la fábrica de calidad en sus dedos. Moda es moda, y le gusta su nuevo estilo.

Trata de no concentrarse tanto en ese hecho y se permite dar un vistazo a la lujosa recepción del hotel al que Rachel los está registrando.

Está bien decorado, todo en tonos cálidos y tema tropical del cual Kurt no es particular fanático pero puede, sabe apreciarlo. Hay gente entrando y saliendo, vestida y en trajes de baño y Kurt no logra controlar el hecho de que sus pupilas se dilatan ante la piel descubierta, oliva, torneada de hombres con nada cubriendo el norte de su cuerpo más que una toalla sobre sus hombros y son hombres que le _sonríen_ a él, o a las chicas detrás de él. No está seguro pero se permite soñar.

"¿Disfrutando la vista, Liberace?" Santana le sonríe maliciosamente, y Kurt está a punto de responder cuando siente la mano de la mujer dándole una palmada en la retaguardia. Abre los ojos, y Santana se encoge de hombros. "Si no encuentras alguien dispuesto a jugar con tu trasero decorado con brillantina consideraremos este viaje un fiasco, Hummel."

"Por mucho que difiera de los métodos de Santana," Mercedes lanza una mirada a la mencionada, quien luce total indiferencia. "Tiene razón, cariño. Vinimos a divertirnos y a encontrarte un hombre con el que puedas divertirte."

Kurt acomoda su bolsa sobre su hombro. "Chicas, por mucho que aprecie sus intenciones… no es necesario." Es tarde para decirlo, su interior suspira.

"¡Estamos registrados!" Rachel pone un brazo sobre sus hombros, urgiéndolo a moverse mientras caminan al ascensor, varios botones sosteniendo el equipaje del grupo.

_Y fui uno de los que trajo menos. Estas chicas nunca aprenden._

"Todo será perfecto. ¿Ves? El mundo está sincronizado para mi éxito. En mis veintiséis años planeaba un viaje a algún sitio tropical y exótico en el cual mostrar mi compacta pero apreciada figura y regalar algunas fotos en ambiente playero a mis fieles paparazzi. Fue el destino que Kurt y Matt rompieran para garantizar su venida." Rachel suspira, complacida por su discurso. Kurt pone los ojos en blanco. No, nunca cambian.

"Así que lo que dices es que te conviene que me quedara sin novio." Rachel se encoge de hombros con esa sonrisa que sólo ella puede tener.

"Sólo estoy diciendo que fue oportuna para nosotros como grupo de Chicas Más Kurt."

"Espero que hayas pedido una habitación separada por veinte metros de ti para Britts y yo, manos de hombre. De lo contrario no soportaré tres semanas contigo." Santana responde con todo el interés que puede tener mientras juega Angry Birds en su iPhone.

Es algo parecido lo que sigue ocurriendo mientras se encuentran en el ascensor y suben al piso más alto. Se instalan en un pent-house y es como un programa de realidad en sus inicios. Como un volcán lentamente cobrando vida, y Kurt no tiene idea de cómo accedió a esto.

**xxx**

Kurt se mantiene con su nariz entre la biografía de Anna Wintour, sentando frente a la mesa, escuchando y viendo de tanto en tanto a Brittany y Santana jugando un muy informal tenis de playa, a Mercedes y Tina nadando y haciendo tonterías en la playa no tan lejos de la orilla, o a Rachel y Quinn bronceándose. Tener que vigilar a un grupo potencialmente impulsivo de chicas fue la última cosa de su lista de quehaceres.

Pero de nuevo, allí está. Vestido, bien vestido **(2)** y con protector solar potente como armadura invisible, gracias.

Ni siquiera sabe por qué el hecho de que no esté con Matt es señal de algo malo. Estuvo sólo un año con el hombre… y no es como si Kurt se sintiera muy unido a él. Claro, era atractivo, e inteligente y divertido, todo lo bueno, pero siempre se sintió más como una amistad forzada a algo más. No entiende el drama.

Al final suspira porque es muy difícil prestarle atención a su lectura, guarda su libro y se pone sus audífonos, dejándose relajar por la brisa cálida y la esencia a calor, y agua salada llenando sus pulmones, sin contar de la música. El lugar es lindo, Kurt califica. Es una playa privada del hotel y hay pocas personas. Sólo están sus chicas y un grupo de hombres jugando frisbee.

Trata de no prestarles demasiada atención a ellos, sin embargo. Pero puede ver las sonrisas de algunos y parecen estar riendo, y es algo que lo… distrae… ¿Prestarle atención a qué? Y ve a Rachel saludar a uno de ellos, que le devuelve el saludo con una sonrisa enérgica antes de que otro, un rubio, le dé una palmada en el hombro y suelte una risotada que no puede oír pero puede ver.

En ese momento es cuando se da cuenta de que Quinn y Rachel no están sólo acostadas y dejando que el sol haga su trabajo, están comiéndose con la vista a dichos hombres. Se quita los audífonos.

"Saben, hay chicos lindos en Nueva York, también… no teníamos que hacer esto." Kurt dice.

De repente Santana y Brittany se aproximan, sentándose en las sillas, y la primera lo corta "Cállate, Wonka, vas a conseguir un sexy marinero te lo tenga que pagar o no."

"¿Quieres ir a ver los delfines conmigo luego, Kurt?" Brittany pregunta, y antes de que Kurt pueda mascullar algo Santana carraspea y asiente, haciendo a Brittany sonreír.

"No presionen a Kurt, chicas." Quinn tararea, ojos sobre un chico de cabello castaño particularmente alto.

"Gracias. Al menos alguien me entiende."

Santana suelta un bufido. "Oh por favor, si hay alguien que entiende lo que Kurt Más-Gay-Que Ocho-Hombres-Dándole-Sexo-Oral-A-Nueve-Hombres-Sobre-Un-Arcoíris Hummel necesita es Tía 'Tana."

"¿Tienen idea de lo que tuve que prometerle a mi jefa para que me dejara venir?" Kurt levanta ligeramente los brazos, poniendo énfasis.

"Obviamente no sexo. Hummel no se lo hace a vaginas." Kurt suelta un gruñido de frustración ante la falta de escrúpulos de Santana, pero ella sólo sigue la trayectoria de los ojos de Rachel. "Vaya, vaya."

"Santana, tu sabes que te quiero y eso… en realidad no—"

"Uh, rudo."

"— ¿Por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos?" Kurt se levanta ahora, libro en mano.

"Porque eres mi gay número uno, por eso. Eres mis asuntos. Y no puedo permitir que mi gay número uno pase tiempo sin un revolcón."

"Kurt también es mi primer delfín." Brittany agrega.

"Por supuesto." Kurt no puede estar molesto con Brittany. Pero sí con su molesta, falta de vergüenza novia. "Pero llevamos apenas dos días aquí, ¿Podrían dejarme _descansar _por un instante?" Y los deja, y casi puede leer la mente de Rachel aplaudiéndolo por su salida dramática.

Kurt lleva el drama en la sangre, no importa si terminó siguiendo su otra pasión: la moda.

¿Y qué si ha tenido pocos novios serios, y pocos amoríos? De hecho, Matt fue su novio más longevo. Y ahora terminó. Porque no funcionaban. ¿Será que Kurt no funciona? Kurt sacude su cabeza, pretendiendo subir los escalones que lo llevan a la recepción e irse a su habitación.

Su hombro se golpea con el de otra persona, quien murmura un "Lo siento." Y se agacha a recoger el libro de Kurt, quien puede jurar ver una sonrisa centellear velozmente en sus facciones al ver la portada. Sin embargo, se lo da sin verlo a los ojos, sin verlo realmente. Kurt le agradece y el desconocido sigue su rumbo.

No está usando camiseta. Por supuesto que es lo primero que nota.

No está usando, y su espalda es torneada. Es más bajo que Kurt, pero ligeramente más musculado, y su piel es morena y exquisita. Su cabeza es adornada por un desastre de rizos infantil y adorable, y Kurt más que menos quiere pasar sus manos por esos rulos, tomar uno y envolverlo en su dedo, para sacarlo y que rebote como un resorte. Kurt más que menos siente que si sigue mirando, se le va a caer el libro otra vez.

Lo que necesita es silencio y no molestias. Y su libro. Y su mente, porque no necesita máquina del tiempo para ver las definiciones y músculos flexionados de esa espalda una y otra vez…

**xxx**

Como realmente no le interesa pasar tiempo en la playa, se dedica a ver los negocios y tiendas dentro y alrededor del hotel. Se vistió completamente de blanco **(3)**, porque otro color contrasta lo tan pálido que es y la gente podría pensar cosas. Se pone sus lentes de sol, y se dedica a ver tienda por tienda, comprando regalos para su padre, Carole y Finn; algunos compañeros de trabajo y Sebastian, porque el bastardo prometió acompañarlo a todas partes para contarle a todos sobre la pobre vida sexual que Kurt acarreaba (lo cual es mentira, Kurt tiene una buena, moderada vida sexual. Sebastian es sólo una garrapata que no se puede matar bien) y Kurt apenas tiene la paciencia de lidiar con Santana, y Sebastian es sólo diez veces peor por tener un pene pegado al cuerpo y no estar en una relación seria.

Una verdadera lástima que trabajen en el mismo sitio; Sebastian como abogado de la compañía y Kurt como uno de los diseñadores. Aún no sabe como Sebastian trabaja en una casa de moda si lo que menos tiene es sentido para ella. Si Kurt considerara renunciar, sólo necesitaría a Sebastian y que el café no sea bueno un día en su lista de pros.

Pero suficiente de pensar en el suricato, Kurt se dice a sí mismo. Podría estar haciendo cosas mejores, pensar en personas mejores.

Aunque ni siquiera pudo ver su cara, y Kurt ya se siente medio hipnotizado por la imagen que su cerebro quiere mantener en repetición, excepto que en lugar de alejarse, el hombre va hacia él, lo cual es difícil porque no ha visto su cuerpo de frente.

Pero ahora tiene la misma espalda frente a él, y ¿Siempre tiene que estar sin camisa? Porque a Kurt le gusta. Está hablando con una chica sobre algo… y está sonriendo… y… oh, definitivamente flirteando. Eso no es justo.

Aunque es natural. Jesús, probablemente hay docenas de hombres gay en este hotel—en esta ciudad. Y se está fijando en el lindo hombre bajo con rizos negros y un trasero para mo—

Bien, realmente pasa demasiado tiempo con Sebastian. La putrefacción se está esparciendo.

Y si lo ve mejor… abre la boca en sorpresa. ¿Rachel? Típico.

Camina sonriente al par de por-ser-tortolos-al-parecer y muerde su lengua. Al menos puede hacerse amigo del hombre. Guarda las gafas en el cuello de su camisa, y se pone a un lado de Rachel.

"¡Rachel! Me dijiste ibas a estar, no sé, en otra parte." Rachel le guiña un ojo y _dios _que realmente ama a esa chica pero a veces quiere meterla en una sala de cine cerrada con una repetición continua de Vaselina 2. "Si me buscabas para arrastrarme al agua, disculpa, pero no."

"En realidad, estaba hablando con Blaine." El mencionado sonríe, pero no realmente a Kurt. Parece querer mirar a todos lados menos a Kurt, y Kurt se está volviendo loco. "Pero ya se tiene que ir. Su padre es el dueño del hotel, y tiene que ir a hacer mandatos por él." _Blaine _asiente y se va sin más. Kurt suspira hondo, mirando a Rachel con una mirada asesina nivel cinco. Rachel abre los ojos, completamente absorta a lo que pasó. "¿Qué?"

"… nada, Rachel."

"Sólo estaba pensando en que como sé que Blaine canta podríamos hacer una noche de karaoke en el hotel y un dueto. La gente dice que es bueno y sabes lo mucho que me ayuda a mi imagen y mejora personal juntarme con gente de mi talento o cercano a él. Es prioridad número uno, Kurt."

"Sí, sí. Prioridades, mira, es para tus padres" Kurt saca un paquete pequeño de su bolsa y se lo muestra. "No puedo creer que lo tenían en oferta. No puedo creer que lo tenían."

Rachel ve el objeto y se queda mirando a Kurt en su mejor expresión de diva enojada.

_Únete al Club. _Kurt pensó agriamente, sonriéndole a la inscripción metálica diciendo "Gracias por no tirarme al río de pequeña. Amor, tú hija."

**xxx**

Más tarde ese mismo día, Kurt se da cuenta de que todas sus amigas parecen de una manera u otra haber conocido a Blaine y—ugh, es una sensación verde y amarga, la envidia. Kurt se sienta en la misma mesa de antes, mirando ahora como Blaine ayuda con los nudos en uno de los botes cerca del puerto. El sol y el sudor hacen ver su piel iridiscente, como algo que debería ser una especie de estatua y ser venerada todos los días. Y puede ver en el bote a un lado, cuyo nombre declara ser Crawford County Day, varias chicas en trajes de baño mirándolo también y saludándolo, a lo que él responde con sonrisas cegadoras y amabilidad. Es medio irritante.

Es medio irritante que ese hombre parezca tener algo en su contra. ¿Huele mal? Ciertamente huele mejor que cualquier hombre a kilómetros. ¿Se ve mal? Kurt se revisó varias veces en el espejo, y el blanco hace su piel verse proporcionada, y no fuera de lugar.

Tiene veintiséis años y actúa como un completo preadolescente.

Kurt sólo se siente más y más estresado porque realmente puede verse besando a Blaine cuando ni siquiera sabe si es heterosexual (y las probabilidades están a favor de que lo sea) y éste parece ser un imán que le repele.

Suspira, y casi puede oír como las chicas lo hacen también pero por razones diferentes.

**xxx**

Al final acepta la propuesta de que vayan a la alberca cerrada, un punto medio que Kurt puede aceptar.

Termina sólo usando _shorts _para entrar a nadar, y es refrescante, jugar y que nada importe por un rato con Tina y Brittany, dos de las que menos le frustran.

Después de un rato, se acomodan en una de las mesas bebiendo limonada, y Kurt casi puede disfrutar de un día libre de Blaine y libre de complejos.

Excepto que Blaine es un imán de muchas facetas. Y entra usando los típicos pantalones cortos rojos, una camiseta sin mangas blancas y—por supuesto, también es salvavidas. Su padre debe estar orgulloso.

Afortunadamente no hay demasiada gente en la piscina y las pocas mujeres que hay además de sus amigas son demasiado mayores para fingir ahogarse sin realmente hacerlo. Kurt mira su propio pecho, afeitado y marcado. No es Mike Chang para nada, pero tiene definición de sus músculos suficiente para notarse. Después de todo, Kurt aún practica baile con Brittany en los fines de semana. Y no sabe por qué le preocupa de todas maneras, si Blaine parece completamente flemático con respecto a su existencia y que su propia existencia hace a Kurt sudar ligeramente.

Pasan ese ir y venir y quizá Sebastian tiene razón—quizá Kurt sólo atrae heterosexuales confundidos y lesbianas confundidas—excepto que no la tiene, porque Kurt atrapa la mirada de Blaine por alrededor de diez segundos y después de que el mira a otro lado, es difícil pero perceptible la manera en que la sangre viaja de su pecho a su cara, sonrojándose, y su sonrisa es definición de diccionario de bochorno. Y Kurt se deleita en cada segundo.

Y no retira su mirada. Mira las facciones del hombre, los ojos avellanas, los músculos en su abdomen y sus brazos. Es ciertamente encantador.

Kurt se siente a sí mismo sonrojar y se retira a buscar más limonada.

Pasan los días de esa forma, cada una de las chicas arrastrándolo a una actividad diferente que en su mayoría termina disfrutando. Algunas veces ve a Blaine, pero Blaine nunca le ve de vuelta, que el note. Trata de que no le importe demasiado.

Después de todo, estas vacaciones también son para él. Diga lo que diga cualquiera, Kurt Hummel no necesita un hombre para tener un propósito, o divertirse.

Aunque Blaine más o menos le hace tener la urgencia de un animado rompecabezas incompleto.

Un mediodía en particular, el sol le pega en la cara y no tiene idea de por qué está en una lancha, pero supone que las chicas harán algo y necesitan alguien que vigile sus cosas.

Rachel señala un paracaídas siendo desempacado por uno de los hombres del puerto. Kurt ha visto fotos de eso. En las playas, de gente siendo elevada por la fuerza del viendo y la velocidad del transporte de la lancha.

"Queremos que seas el primero."

Y. Diablos. _No._

"Oh no. No puedo creer que me quieras meter en esto. ¿No se supone que ustedes eran las que se querían montar?"

"Claro, pero necesitamos ser influenciados por tu coraje, Kurt." Kurt ladra una risa y le levanta una ceja a Rachel, luego al resto de las chicas, que se encojen de hombros. Excepto por Brittany, ella está ocupada intentando ver peces en una embarcación en movimiento.

"Patrañas."

"Vamos, vamos, por favor." Brittany ahora lo está observando también.

"Rachel, chicas, no pienso… hacer _eso_."

"Será divertidísimo." Kurt mira a las seis chicas frente a él, expectantes en diferentes tipos de emociones. Kurt traga saliva, y mira en su mano el protector solar que evitará que pueda broncearse. El bronceado no le queda bien. Levanta la mirada, suspira, y asiente.

Deja que el hombre le ponga el arnés y la parte trasera de su cerebro tiene un pequeño momento de histeria sobre por qué tiene que usar salvavidas.

"Nunca se nos ha caído alguien," El encargado asegura, como si pudiera leerle la mente.

Al final todo pasa demasiado rápido, y siente el peso del paracaídas atado a su espalda en un segundo y en pocos instantes, una fuerza tirándolo hacia atrás. Grita por puro impulso y pánico, pero luego se ve en el aire, y la lancha avanzando a toda velocidad por el agua. Puede sentir la brisa en toda su cara, y la vista es espectacular. Puede ver a las chicas gritando y riendo y aplaudiendo, y sonríe ampliamente. Al final el temblor en sus manos no es por nervios, es de adrenalina, corriendo por sus venas y revolucionando su estómago.

El sol le pega en su cara, y a Kurt no le importa por primera vez haber venido.

**xxx**

Los días pasan y Kurt puede comenzar a sentir la pereza generada por no hacer nada productivo en días. O quizá realmente era adicto a su empleo. Quizá las chicas tenían razón.

Así que los días de sol ardiente Kurt evita exponerse directamente pero aún disfruta lo que el Hotel Anderson ofrece y trata de ignorar tanto como es ignorado a Blaine cuando lo ve, que no es tan frecuente pero igual pasa, aún pasa y Kurt aún siente su cerebro jugar con sus pulmones haciéndolo suspirar en la manera más obvia y sonora.

Blaine les habla a las chicas, conoce a todas. Les sonríe y bromea con ellas y es dulce con ellas e ignora completamente a Kurt, esté o no en la misma habitación o espacio. Y pocas veces se ven a la cara, y Blaine lo único que hace es ruborizarse con ligereza. Al menos, menos de lo que Kurt lo hace.

Son hombres _adultos, _Jesucristo, ¿Es que nadie les enseñó a actuar como tal? O Blaine saca la colegiala angustiada que Kurt tiene en su interior. No está seguro.

Y cada vez que ve a Blaine Anderson, cuyo nombre le resulta de alguna manera bizarra conocido, es difícil no _objetificarlo_—y no es una palabra pero demonios, Kurt la hace una palabra. Porque su cuerpo, y sus ojos, y si quizá Blaine no pareciera detestarle, sería capaz de saber qué son las cosas que lo hacen sonreír de esa manera amplia en que se muestran sus dientes blancos y amar eso también.

¿Amar? Kurt se está volviendo loco.

Se está volviendo loco, concluye tomando un sorbo de su café. Quinn está a poco más de dos metros de distancia hablando por celular sobre algo de trabajo y Kurt mira como da, de vez en cuando, un paso hacia adelante o cambia de posición. Bebe más café y pasa una mano por su cabello desarreglado, pensando en hacer algo al respecto cuando Quinn se sienta a su lado mostrándole un pequeño folleto que parece una invitación para algo. Kurt levanta la mirada.

"¿Qué es esto?" Quinn hace un gesto con la mano y Kurt toma el pedazo de papel y ve las iniciales de AHA.

"Es una invitación a la fiesta privada del hotel. Es su aniversario y está invitando a sus mejores huéspedes."

"Hmm, eso es rudo." Kurt muerde su labio. "¿Y quieres ir?"

"Las chicas van a ir, pero me pidieron a mí que te invitara." Kurt entrecierra los ojos.

"¿Es esta una especie de trampa?"

"Por favor, sabes que realmente no me interesa si consigues a un chico o no." Ella se encoge de hombros. "Tienes tus razones. Sólo quiero que no te quedes sólo aquí y Santana llame al servicio de algún prostituto a domicilio." Los ojos bien abiertos de Kurt hacen a Quinn soltar una risa. "Ups, supongo que le revelé el plan."

Kurt sonríe ampliamente, y asiente. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá sea divertido.

Pasa el resto del día paseando con Mercedes en la plaza cerca del hotel y más tarde pasando un par de minutos decidiendo que iba a usar.

Cuando ya es hora, se pone el atuendo más cercano a lo que suele usar en una fiesta un poco más que casual en Nueva York **(4)**. Mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo, inspecciona su figura de pies a cabeza—su cabello erguido y estilado a la perfección, su cara limpia, sus ojos brillantes, pasando por el resto de sus prendas. Los vaqueros abrazan sus caderas de una favorable forma, y el blazer lo hace ver esbelto. Se permite regalar una pequeña sonrisa a sí mismo.

De todas las cosas que le terminaron gustando del viaje el hecho de poder estrenar ropa de verano fue la mejor—bien… la segunda mejor, o la tercera, justo después de poder comenzar a leer su libro gracias al tiempo libre y… eso. Porque Kurt no está pensando en nadie. No, señor. Kurt no está pensando y esperando que cierto hombre de rizos negros esté en la fiesta…

… ¿Pero es el festejo del hotel de su familia, verdad?

**xxx**

Cuando entra en la terraza, ve las decoraciones de luces blancas, hileras colgando por el perímetro asimilando estrellas cercanas al suelo; ve la gente bien vestida y bailando en la pista, música sonando de las bocinas. Las chicas van directo allí, bailando entre ellas tontamente hasta que algún hombre las invita a bailar. Kurt sonríe ante la imagen. La independencia es una buena imagen en Rachel. Tanto para su mente como para lo que viste.

Quinn hace un gesto para que le acompañe pero Kurt niega con una pequeña sonrisa y señala a la barra de bar. Ella se encoge de hombros y se va al grupo de gente bailando.

Se encamina hasta la barra y se sienta en uno de los taburetes, pidiendo sólo un _Shirley Temple_ con cerezas extra. Casi puede escuchar a Sebastian burlándose de él, y casi puede verse a sí mismo golpeándolo. Es una llamativa imagen. Bebe unos minutos, y se da la vuelta aún sentado para mantener su vista en las chicas bailando. Rachel ahora está con un chico de piel vagamente morena y rasgos asiáticos, riendo ante la animada música. Las demás están con otros chicos por su parte, a excepción de Brittany y Santana porque, pues, son Brittany y Santana.

No nota una mano dándole una palmada en el hombro y gira su cabeza, exaltado, encontrándose con una sonrisa blanca y unos ojos azul verdoso claro.

"Un hombre tan apuesto como tú no debería estar sólo, bebiendo." Kurt le devuelve la sonrisa.

"¿Por qué piensas que ando sólo?" El desconocido se encoge de hombros, fingiendo una expresión inocente.

"Porque estoy seguro de que de si tuvieras a alguien ese tipo no se te quitaría de encima." Se sienta a un lado de Kurt.

"Supones también que me gustan los hombres."

"Pues esperaba que así fuera." Inclina la cabeza a un lado, curiosidad en sus ojos. "¿Entonces?"

Kurt analiza la cara del hombre; ojos híbridos, piel bronceada y cabello corto castaño. Es atrayente, y parece que el hombre parece hacer lo mismo con la cara de Kurt, lo cual lo hace sonrojarse de la manera que espera que sea tenue.

"Mi nombre es Kurt." Ofrece su mano. Leo la estrecha.

"Soy Leo." Kurt sonríe.

"Interesantísimo."

"Casi tan interesante como sería invitarte a bailar." De repente, Leo se levanta, ofreciéndole una mano. En el fondo de esa imagen puede ver a Santana mostrándole los pulgares arriba y hacer un gesto obsceno luego y… dios, Kurt no puede tener un descanso.

Se da cuenta de que no hay nadie o nada reteniéndolo. No novio, no trabajo, no Blaine. Porque no ha visto a Blaine en todo el rato.

¿Y qué importa Blaine? Ni siquiera lo conoce. Blaine ni siquiera parece querer conocerlo. Y allí tiene a Leo, alto, masculino, simpático Leo. No importa así que toma la mano del hombre.

"Eso supongo." Le sonríe y van juntos a la pista de baile.

Y Kurt pasa media hora bailando canción y canción con Leo, riendo y bromeando. Es natural, casual, y lo disfruta.

Es entonces cuando suena el ruido de un micrófono ajustándose. Y una voz que ha escuchado poco, pero que reconoce muy, muy bien.

"Me alegra ver que estén disfrutando la fiesta de nuestro aniversario," Algunas personas aplauden, Kurt está muy ocupado mirando a Blaine. Está… diferente. Si bien le gusta que no use alguna prenda superior, vestido se ve bien. _Muy _bien. Está usando gafas y un suéter negro a rayas apenas perceptibles en la noche, y unos vaqueros que le hacen perder la respiración un segundo **(5)**. "Como prometí, iba a cantar una canción para celebrar. Los chicos están listos, y si quieren bailar, háganlo. Diviértanse."

Comienza a sonar el rasguear de una guitarra y los demás instrumentos. Y Kurt… Kurt reconoce la canción. Es una canción viejísima. Y ve a Blaine abrir su boca y cantar… y ¿Podría ser más perfecto éste individuo? Su voz es exquisita y la gente aplaude, comenzando a bailar nuevamente.

La canción es casi, o completamente irónica. Porque es exactamente como Kurt se siente respecto a Blaine y es _injusto. _De repente no tiene ganas para nada.

"¿Kurt?" Leo pregunta, algo confundido. Kurt intenta mostrarle una sonrisa pero sale forzada y se encoge de hombros.

"Resulta que me tengo que ir. Olvidé ver la hora."

"Está… bien." Leo le sonríe y le sale natural, honesta. Y eso hace el corazón de Kurt apretarse un poco más. "Me encantó conocerte."

"Igualmente, Leo." Se despiden con un beso en la mejilla que Kurt no exactamente planeó pero Kurt no puede dejar al hombre que lo sacó de una barra de bar sin absolutamente nada. Le lanza una mirada a Rachel, y Kurt no sabe si entendió pero ella asiente y Kurt se encamina a la salida.

Cuando llega a las habitaciones, se desviste, poniéndose algo más cómodo y se avalancha en su cama sin querer que el sol se vuelva a alzar.

**xxx**

Al día siguiente Kurt ve a Blaine nuevamente en el puerto colocando cosas en un bote. Es temprano, los pájaros aún no han dejado de trinar y el sol aún no es fuerte.

Mira su atuendo **(6)** y camina decididamente, subiendo los escalones del suelo de madera y suspira.

"Hola, Blaine." Kurt puede ver al hombre tensarse en la zona de los hombros para luego darse la vuelta.

"Hola… Kurt, ¿Verdad?" El aludido asiente, y Blaine sonríe con amabilidad. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Podemos… hablar." Kurt carraspea, intentando tragarse los nervios de vuelta al fondo de su ser. "Si tienes tiempo, claro."

Blaine hace un gesto de que entre al bote, y lo hace. Ya adentro ambos, se sientan en unas sillas cerca de la cabina.

Kurt empieza. "¿Tienes algo en contra mía?" Los ojos de Blaine se abren tan ampliamente que es casi cómico. Casi.

"¡No! Para nada. No te conozco. Digo, ¿Por qué me molestaría alguien que no conozco?"

_En nuestro caso, tengo un par de razones. _Kurt piensa para sus adentros. Suspira. "Porque… jamás… porque siempre… me _ignoras, _Blaine. Estás hablando con Rachel y yo estoy en el mismo lugar y creo que tengo el poder de ser invisible y quiero que me lo confirmes porque no tienes idea de las cosas que podría hacer con ese poder."

Blaine abre la boca como para decir algo, y mira a otro lado, suspirando. Vuelve a encarar a Kurt. "Nunca… nunca quise ser rudo contigo. Dis… discúlpame."

Kurt inclina la cabeza hacia un lado. "Te disculpo." Blaine sonríe.

"Déjame compensarte."

"¿Cómo así?"

"Pregúntame lo que sea. Quiero… quiero que me conozcas."

Bien, si todo lo que tenía que hacer era pedir permiso, Kurt es un total y completo idiota. Pero sacude ese pensamiento de su cabeza, y abre la boca. "¿De qué trabajas? Porque te he visto de un lado al otro." Blaine suelta una risita.

"Este mes… me ofrecí a ayudar a mi padre. Pero soy músico. En Nueva York."

"Oh." Kurt quiere agradecerle a Dios y también a Jesucristo, y también al monstruo de espagueti volador, y a Patti LuPone. La última es en serio. "Pues… yo vivo allí. Trabajo de diseñador."

"Ya lo sabía, Rachel me dijo. Es genial. Podríamos vernos allí." Blaine sonríe, y es casi esperanzada la manera en que habla, y Kurt no entiende nada.

"¿Por qué… por qué me ignorabas, Blaine?"

Un sonrojo notable adorna las mejillas de Blaine, adorablemente, y Kurt sabe que lo que va a decir va hacerlo querer derretirse sobre su silla. De alguna forma. "Soy un niño." Pasa una mano por su cara, y está claro de luce un rubor sonrosado. Ríe ligeramente. "Rachel me dijo que recién habías salido de una relación, y que no debía presionarte."

Rachel es una completa contradicción andante.

"¿Presionarte? Blaine, aún podíamos, y podemos ser amigos si eso quieres." Kurt musita.

"Lo sé, lo sé… es que… no sabía cómo tratarte. Y… dios, soy un desastre." Toma un respiro. "Temía de que si resultabas ser tan increíble como las chicas me contaban, querría algo contigo y tú no estarías listo para ello y—porque eres, eres tú."

"Estoy seguro de que soy yo, Blaine." Kurt musita, entretenimiento en su voz, y toma la mano de Blaine, quien suspira ante el contacto. "Y créeme, podrás ser un desastre pero nunca tanto como yo. No tengo derecho a criticar tu lógica, yo soy el que no hiso ningún movimiento."

"Supongo que los dos tenemos la culpa." Estrecha la mano de Kurt, y asiente. "¿Cuánto tiempo más te quedas en el hotel?"

Kurt se encoge de hombros. "Una semana."

"Creo que será suficiente para conocernos en lo básico, ¿Y tú?" Blaine mira a los ojos de Kurt cuando pregunta, y Kurt puede ver claramente las capas de avellana, verde y castaño en las irises de sus ojos, atrapándole la respiración por un pequeño, pequeño instante.

"Creo que debemos aprovecharla."

"Volveré a Nueva York en dos semanas… ¿Podríamos encontrarnos entonces?" Kurt finge estar considerando la idea, logrando que Blaine haga una mueca. Suelta una risita para calmarlo.

"Por supuesto. No pienso decirte adiós ahora que puedo conocerte, Anderson."

Blaine no puede ocultar su sonrisa, y, durante un segundo o dos sólo son ellos dos mirándose a los ojos otra vez, o al menos, pretenden verse a los ojos mientras se quedan como embelesados observando los labios del otro. O eso sólo le pasa a Kurt.

Pasan algunos momentos hablando, agregando cosas a la lista de información que saben el uno del otro. Kurt finalmente resuelve por qué el nombre de Blaine le resulta conocido. Después de todo, es un músico. Debió haberlo oído alguna vez o escuchado su música sin siquiera notarlo. Kurt se ve más y más encantado por Blaine, y parece que viceversa.

De todas maneras, son interrumpidos por un grito de una voz femenina. Los dos se vuelven a donde proviene el sonido, inquietados. Frente a ellos se aproxima una Rachel Berry sonriente, tanto que pareciera estar dando saltitos más que caminando.

"Hola, Kurt, Blaine." Blaine sonríe y asiente ante el saludo. "¿Te molesta si me llevo a Kurt? Necesito ayuda con algo."

"Si quieres que haga esquí acuático o me ponga a bucear para 'animarlas a hacerlo' estás en la página equivocada, Berry. Estás en el _libro _equivocado." Ella pone los ojos en blanco, y Blaine le pone una mano en el hombro. Kurt lo mira un segundo, y suspira. "Disculpa, Blaine."

"No te preocupes. Nos veremos luego." ¿En serio sonríe tanto o Kurt lo hace sonreír? Porque no ha visto más que dicha en la expresión de Blaine desde que comenzó a hablarle.

Guarda ese pensamiento para más tarde, y se levanta de su asiento para salir del bote.

Sin embargo, a medio camino del puerto se da la vuelta. Blaine ya está ocupado metiendo más cosas en el depósito, pero Kurt salta del puerto a la cubierta del bote grácilmente y sin ser oído. De repente siente la misma carga de adrenalina de cuando estuvo en el paracaídas y es ridículo, pero se siente ligero como el mismo aire. Blaine se da la vuelta y abre los ojos ligeramente.

"Oh, ¿Olvidaste al—" No puede terminar la oración, la pregunta, cuando Kurt lo toma por los bíceps de los brazos y lo acerca a su cuerpo, plantándole un beso en los labios. Blaine hace un ligero sonido de sorpresa, pero no se separa, por unos segundos inseguro de que hacer pero luego asegura sus brazos en el cuello de Kurt, besándolo aún más profundo, si eso es posible.

Por un rato se permite olvidar todo, incluyendo a Rachel. Todo es Blaine y sus labios, aún cerrados, y es un beso inocente. Pero Kurt baja sus manos lentamente para asegurarlas en la delgada cintura de Blaine, y cambia el ángulo de su cabeza para encajar sus labios mejor y partir los suyos, mordiendo el labio inferior de Blaine sutilmente. Puede sentir el cuerpo fuerte, ligero de Blaine y su pecho en la mitad de un suspiro, y sus labios abriéndose. Lo suficiente para permitir su lengua escabullirse, y explorar la incandescencia de dientes, lenguas, y el pensamiento mutuo de que respirar no vale lo que vale un beso. Siente una de las manos de Blaine entrelazarse con mechones de su cabello, y debería molestarle pero sólo lo hace presionar aún más. Está en el medio del delicioso proceso que es masajear la lengua de Blaine con la suya, y sentir las exhalaciones y gemidos ahogados entre sus labios vibrando, cuando una garganta es carraspeada. Cerca. Muy cerca de ellos.

"Me alegra de que estén recuperando el tiempo perdido y todo, pero ¿Podrían dejar de chuparse las caras? ¡Kurt! ¡Las demás nos están esperando!"

Kurt y Blaine se miran un rato, sin separarse de su agarre, y sueltan una risotada. Blaine besa nuevamente sus labios, y es corto, suave, dulce, todo lo bueno que puede ser y a la vez una promesa para más. Es el turno de Kurt de suspirar, porque eso es Blaine. Es un inductor de suspiros.

Blaine descansa su frente con la de Kurt, murmurando. "¿Te veo luego?"

Kurt asiente. "Claro. Necesitamos… una apropiada primera cita."

Sienta una mano jalarlo de la manga de su camisa. Ni siquiera notó que Rachel subió al barco. "Vámonos, príncipe de Disney." Rachel hace una pausa. "Los dos son príncipes. Son tan cursis que me dan caries."

"Sabemos que Rachel habla en serio cuando saca las garras." Kurt sonríe y se deja ser arrastrado por Rachel, hasta que tienen que saltar al puerto y encaminarse a donde sea que vayan.

A Kurt no le importa. Desde donde él ve, todo está brillando.

**xxx**

Kurt y Blaine pasan esos últimos siete días prendidos el uno del otro. Ni siquiera besándose. De hecho, no se volvieron a besar si no de despedida. Quieren ir tan lento como puede ser posible, conociéndose más. Blaine le enseña a Kurt todos los secretos y pasadizos que el Hotel Anderson guarda en confines alejados, y todo es risas y diversión y una amistad-para-ser-amor creciendo. Nadan juntos en la piscina y van al parque de diversiones de la ciudad junto a las chicas y Kurt casi extraña la tranquilidad que perderá cuando vuelva a los ruidos y vida infinita de Nueva York.

Pero es su ciudad, y Kurt está hecho para ella, así que cuando se va, se va con la promesa de volver a ver a Blaine en Nueva York y la promesa de volver en general, a ese hotel de secretos guardados por Blaine. Quizá en sus próximas vacaciones sea sólo Blaine y él, y tiempo para descubrir y redescubrir cada uno de ellos y no se trata sólo del hotel lo que está hablando.

**xxx**

Ha pasado exactamente una semana y media. Acordaron encontrarse en el Central Park a las nueve. Y Kurt espera sentado, saltando casi cuando siente una palma sobre su hombro.

"Oye, Lord Gaga, cálmate." Sebastian dice, con su estúpida cara y su estúpida sonrisa y Kurt necesita golpearlo. Como, ahora. "Te traje un café." Se lo da a Kurt y se sienta a su lado en el banco.

"Creo que postergaré tu defunción para otro día," Dice mientras toma un sorbo, y Sebastian se encoge de hombros.

Pasan unos minutos—diez, más o menos, en los que Kurt y Sebastian se la pasan en un partido de tenis de insultos, hasta que ve una figura familiar acercase a ellos. Kurt se levanta inmediatamente, y Sebastian levanta una ceja, pero suelta una risa leve cuando nota quién se acerca.

Blaine está usando una chaqueta marrón oscuro y una camiseta gris que se le pega deliciosamente a la piel en todos los lugares apropiados. Y lo primero que hace cuando ya está frente a Kurt es meterlo en un abrazo y murmurar un falto de aliento, dulce "Te extrañé." En su voz haciendo a Kurt suspirar simplemente. Escucha de fondo los aplausos de Sebastian.

"¡Kurt! Qué lindo regalito el que me trajiste… en serio, ¿No pudiste haber encontrado a alguien más bajo?" Kurt se separa de Blaine, lanzándole una mirada. Blaine sólo sonríe y pone los ojos en blanco.

"Hola, Sebastian." Kurt abre los ojos cuando ve a Sebastian y Blaine dándose un corto, amistoso abrazo.

"Hola, hobbit. Has crecido tanto… bueno, no, pero me entiendes."

"Espera… ¿Ustedes dos se conocen?" Hace una mueca, mirando con un signo de interrogación a ambos. Blaine es el que habla.

"Fuimos a la misma escuela juntos. Sebastian intentó que fuera su novio pero siempre lo ignoré."

"Oye, oye, triángulos; lo que quería era sexo. No soy de relaciones amorosas." Interviene el aludido, tomando un sorbo de su café.

"Sí, es cierto, Blaine. Es por eso que va a morir viejo y sólo." Sebastian casi se ahoga con su risa.

"Eres tan molesto que me moriría justo ahora."

"Eres tan estúpido que si fueras un perro perseguirías autos estacionados."

Blaine observa el intercambio con una sonrisa entretenida, y Kurt le sonríe, antes de caer en la cuenta de algo. "Espera… conoces a Blaine… tú fuiste el que le dio el nombre de Hotel Anderson a Rachel…" Sebastian levanta una ceja.

"¿Estás teniendo un pensamiento, Hummel? Qué pobre, lento y solitario debe estar." Sebastian les sonríe a ambos, y casi parece genuina. Finge mirar en un reloj imaginario. "¡Miren qué tarde es! Podría estar haciendo algo interesante, como, ustedes saben, no estar en la compañía de Cara Gay y Rulitos y teniendo sexo." Kurt sonríe.

"Hablar es fácil. Igual que tú." Sebastian levanta su vaso como si fuera una afirmación de la cual estar orgulloso.

"En fin, _au revoir_."

"¿Ya te vas? Estaba a punto de envenenar tu café." Kurt le habla a Sebastian pero mientras, está sonriéndole absortamente a Blaine.

"Será para otra ocasión." Y Sebastian se va, dejando sólo a Kurt y Blaine. Blaine hace un gesto de que ambos se sienten uno al lado del otro en el banco.

Cuando se sienta, Blaine pasa un brazo por los hombros de Kurt, haciéndole sonreír.

Hablan sobre cosas que se han perdido el uno del otro. Hablan de cosas que ninguno de los dos sabía. Hablan, conversan, ríen por varios pares de minutos y ven las personas pasar paseando sus mascotas o con sus hijos y simplemente disfrutando su mutua compañía.

"Me alegra verte finalmente. Te ves bien." Dice él. Kurt se rehúsa a admitir que pasó horas en su atuendo **(7) **y Blaine se ve perfecto para ser un modelo **(8)**.

"Igualmente. Tenemos tantas cosas que hacer juntos." Kurt le toma de la mano, jalándolo.

"¿Adónde vamos?" Blaine pregunta.

"Mi querido, querido Blaine. Podrás saber muchas cosas, pero de Nueva York yo soy el experto. Es mi turno de mostrarte mis lugares secretos."

Blaine suelta una risa ligera, natural, y asiente. Pasan el resto del día de un lado al otro en la ciudad, pasando de tiendas a cafeterías a teatros y puentes; a locales poco conocidos que Kurt frecuenta. Locales donde cuelgan de las paredes dibujos de moda y pinturas, y cada mesa parece una escultura en sí. Blaine nota el pequeño escenario y le dice a Kurt que alguna vez cantará para él allí.

Para cuando terminan se encuentran en la calle, y el sol se muestra refulgente. No tanto como en la playa pero sí hace los ojos de Blaine brillar, o es un efecto natural. Blaine hace un comentario sobre cuán tonto fue de su parte no hablarle desde la primera vez que lo vio y Kurt ríe sin verlo a la cara, observando el azul y nubes del cielo. Es un día despejado y claro.

"Ojalá pudiera pasar cada día contigo." Murmura Blaine en su oído.

"A lo mejor."

Y Kurt no tiene idea de cómo pasó. Cómo terminó haciendo cosas que nunca pensó hacer o conociendo a alguien que tanto de cerca como de lejos se siente perfecto para él. Pero sabe que tuvo que ver con Sebastian, y Rachel, Santana, Quinn y todas las demás. Tuvo que ver con momento y lugar.

Siempre pensó que las vacaciones eran para vagar y no hacer nada, pero ahora ve hacia atrás, y nota que jamás había hecho tanto. No quiere aún pensar en el mañana o en un año o en diez o por siempre con Blaine, quiere el ahora. Y a lo mejor, mañana o el año que viene o por siempre, será con él.

No tiene idea de si será así o no. Pero puede imaginárselo, mientras observa el cielo.

* * *

_El sol está izado. _

_El cielo es azul. _

_Es hermoso,_

_Igual que tú. _

_Dear Prudence – The Beatles_

* * *

**(1) (http) : (/)(/) bit . ly / MsSZn7**

**(2) (http) : (/)(/) bit . ly / LNaEEu**

**(3) (http) : (/)(/) bit . ly / N8uKbZ**

**(4) (http) : (/)(/) bit . ly / N6zz5j**

**(5) (http) : (/)(/) bit . ly / LVDh4d**

**(6) (http) : (/)(/) bit . ly / O0uusM**

**(7) (http) : (/)(/) bit . ly / MsViq8**

**(8) (http) : (/)(/) bit . ly / NtxrkD**

**Ju, Sebastian es un amor, ¿Verdad? en lugar de intentar separarlos, los unió :3**

**Espero hayan disfrutado de este interludo de felicidad. Reviews son apreciadas. **


End file.
